Сон в новогоднюю ночь
by NeithGrant
Summary: Просто стеб


Сон в Новогоднюю ночь или Дело «О Синем Коте»

Полицейское Управление. Кабинет Человека – Свиньи. Присутствуют двое: сам хозяин и Человек-Жук. Сидят, цедят из стаканов виски со льдом. Разговор идет о предстоящем новогоднем карнавале. В дверь раздается громкий стук и на пороге появляется Доктор Франкенштейн.

- О, дружище! – восклицает Человека – Свинья. – Заходи, садись, а то мы тебя редко видим. Ты совсем очумел со своей кунсткамерой.

Док берет стакан и залпом осушает его, вытаскивает из кармана своего необъятного халата какую-то косточку и занюхивает коктейль.

- Между первой и второй перерывчик небольшой, - говорит он и протягивает стакан за следующей порцией.

Человек-Свинья обслуживает «клиента» и, между прочим, напоминает: - Ты только не сильно распоясывайся, мы как никак на работе. Сегодня новый год, но это ничего не меняет. Наша работа не предполагает выходных и будет востребована всегда. А в, твоей, главное – отличить жмурика от живого человека. Еще один такой стакан и все твои «друзья» воскреснут. Не боишься?

- После того случая с Пронырой Ходжем, я уже ничего не боюсь. Представляете, кто-то решил, что я его… того…

Человек-Жук и Человек-Свинья многозначительно переглянулись, но ничего не ответили. Док откровенничал дальше: - Я ведь не со зла, никого не хотел пугать. Он уснул в моей лаборатории, прямо на полу, ну я его и переложил на полочку повыше. Кто-то из моих помощников перепутал его с усопшим и задвинул «тело» в морозильник. Я вернулся, смотрю – Ходжика нет, ну и решил, что он ушел к себе. Я не виноват, что он там три дня просидел.

- И никто ничего не слышал? – поинтересовался Человек-Жук.

- Так, гы, стены в моем кабинете звуконепроницаемые, - ответил Док, - К тому же у меня алиби – я был в отпуске, мой заместитель приезжал из соседнего округа.

- Да тебя никто не обвиняет, Док, - утешил его Человек-Свинья. – Наш Проныра сполна ответил за свое преступление с письмом. Все согласны?

Человек-Жук и Док дружно кивнули, а Человек-Свинья продолжил: - Может быть, запатентовать способ наказания? А, Док? Неплохая альтернатива тюремному заключению. Так и вижу: идет суд. Прокурор спрашивает заключенного: «Пожизненное заключение или неделя на «Ферме Человека-Жука?» Даже не знаю, что лучше.

- Смертная казнь, - мрачно пошутил Человек-Жук.

Все трое весело хихикнули и по третьему разу чокнулись стаканами.

Тут раздался робкий стук в дверь и бутылка в мгновение ока исчезла со стола вслед за стаканами. В дверь просунулась голова Никули: - Я не помешал?

Человек-Жук махнул рукой, мол, заходи.

- Мы тут с твоим боссом и Доктором обсуджали некоторые законы юриспу… юристу… тьфу, юриспруденции, - пояснил Никуле заплетающимся голосом Человек-Свинья, икая через раз.

- Я хотел поговорить о предстоящем карнавале, - сказал тот, млея перед начальством. – О костюмах…

- А что тут думать? – оживился Док. – Я буду… я буду..

Неожиданно он сорвался с места и, ничего не объясняя, бросился к двери. Секунда и его след простыл.

- М-да, - тихо проговорил себе под нос Человек-Свинья. – Побежал доваривать свой супчик. Не удивлюсь, если этот парень появится в Новогоднюю ночь в костюме зомби. А, что, неплохое сравнение. Как думаешь, Жук?

- Я думаю, а зачем ему вообще костюм? – задумчиво ответил тот.

Оба многозначительно переглянулись и мысленно чокнулись стаканами.

- Ты еще здесь? – вспомнил Человек-Свинья о Никуле.

- Я пришел сказать, что роль Санты в этом году забрал себе Человек-Вепрь.

- Это еще почему? – удивился Человек-Свинья, который мечтал об этом уже не один год.

- Он старше по рангу, - объяснил Человек-Жук.

Человек-Свинья мстительно помахал кулаком Человеку-Вепрю: Если ты будешь Сантой, я стану Снегурочкой!

- Не думаю, что ему это понравиться, тем более роль Снегурочки он отдал уже Грегго.

- Вот как? - Человек-Жук сорвался со своего стула, рванул дверь и выскочил в коридор. Никуля выскользнул за ним, чтобы не нарываться на праведный гнев начальства.

Человек-Свинья вытащил из-под стола бутылку, хлебнул прямо из горлышка, и набравшись храбрости, снял телефонную трубку. Пока его связывали с Человеком-Вепрем, он обдумывал свою речь.

- Кто говорит? – послышался голос на том конце провода.

- Это.. это… лейтенант, убойный отдел.

- Ну и че надо?

- Сэр, это правда, что вы Санта?

- Ага.

- А вы еще не передумали? – с надеждой спросил Человек-Свинья.

- Нет, и не собираюсь.

- А роль Снегурочки?

- Она занята, - без аппеляций ответил Человек-Вепрь.

- Тогда… поздравляю, - уныло прошепелявил Человек-Свинья.

- А ты выбрал себе костюм?

- Ну… я…

- Еще свободна роль Оленя. Не интересуешься?

- Спасибо, но я пас.

- Тогда встретимся на банкете, - сказал Человек-Вепрь и отключился.

- А, что, еще будет банкет? – спросил Человек-Свинья, но вместо ответа услышал гудки. Он со всего размаха треснул трубкой по столу и зло проговорил: - Накрылся мой Санта медным тазом. Шо ж я одену?

В это же время, в лаборатории ДНК. Человек-Жук летит по коридору и первая, на кого он натыкается – Зубрилка Сара в костюме Пирата, вернее Пиратки. У нее в руках небольшой бочоночек, но он его словно не замечает.

Человек-Жук: - Ты не видела Снегурочку? Тьфу ты, Грегго.

Зубрилка Сара: - Нет, но…

Человек-Жук: - Он мне нужен, немедленно!

Следующий на его пути вырастает Коротышка Уоррик, одетый в костюм Фокусника.

- Где Грегго? – спрашивает его Человек-Жук.

- Кто? – удивляется тот.

- Снегурочка. Отвечай на вопрос!

- Там, - тычет Коротышка в конец коридора.

Человек-Жук врывается в лабораторию и видит следующую картину: Грегго, одетый в длинную шубу и с короной на голове танцует рэп перед зеркалом. Увидев перекошенное лицо босса, Грегго быстро снимает корону и прячет ее за спиной.

- Ты что делаешь? – восклицает Человек-Жук.

- А, что, наша конституция запрещает пользоваться женскими вещами?

- Это тебе Человек-Вепрь посоветовал?

- Да…

- Вот как? - Человек-Жук вырывает у Грегго из рук корону, а затем сдирает с него пальто Снегурочки. – Он порекомендовал тебе одеть это? – Шмотки летят в коридор и, Грегго ничего не остается делать, как проводить их взглядом.

- Ты мужик! – проревел Человек-Жук. – Снегурочкой ты не будешь, а, если и будешь, то только моей! Понял?

- Есть, сэр, - ответил Грегго, ошарашено разглядывая Человека-Жука. Он никогда еще не видел его таким ревнивым.

Человек-Жук хлопнул дверью и вышел в коридор под дружные аплодисменты дежурных лаборанотв. Сбоку к нему подскочил Никуля и, пользуясь моментом, сказал: - Шеф, я подал заявку на костюм Шерлока. Когда я смогу одеть его?

Человек-Жук: - Повтори за мной. Ватсон, Ватсон, Ватсон.

Никуля послушно: - Ватсон, Ватсон, Ватсон.

Человек-Жук: - Как зовут Холмса?

Никуля: - Ватсон.

Человек-Жук: - Холмса зовут Шерлок. Это путаница такая.

Никуля: - Слушай, если я не готов носить этот костюм, то будь мужчиной, так и скажи мне.

Человек-Жук, удивленно: - Ты не готов. – А сам подумал: «Что, значит, будь мужчиной? А я тогда кто?»

Никуля: - Знаешь, почему я стал СиЭсАйщиком? Я хотел быть похожим на Мэгре, Пуаро, Шерлока. Носить такую же форму как они. Что там скрывать, я люблю, когда меня хвалят, особенно ты.

Человек-Жук: - Милый, … я бы с удовольствием дал тебе поносить свои штаны, но они у меня одни… Хотя, если хочешь, одень их сегодня ночью, пока я буду в новогоднем костюме.

- Я не такой как ты, - сказал Никуля и тяжело вздохнул.

- Да, двух тараканов за ночь было бы сегодня много.

Зубрилка Сара в это время несла бочонок к себе в коморку, весело напевая под нос. Тут ей дорогу перегородила Забияка.

- Чего несешь? – спросила она, прикидывая, что это могло бы быть.

- Улика по делу, - ответила Зубрилка Сара, крепче прижимая к себе бочонок.

- Да? Помочь?

- Не, не надо, я сама. – Зубрилка Сара обошла Забияку боком и юркнула на склад доказательств. Она поставила бочонок рядом с обогревателем, так как любила опохмеляться горячим ромом. Удостоверившись, что «улика» надежно спрятана и не бросается в глаза, Зубрилка Cара покинула помещение никем не замеченная и прошмыгнула в туалет.

В это же время Человек-Свинья решил свою проблему. Не долго паря себе мозги, он зашел в магазин детских товаров и купил себе маску пятачка, персонажа его любимой сказки.

По дороге назад он встретил приунывшего Грегго, который сидел в парке на скамеечке перед участком и курил сигареты, одну за другой. Человек-Свинья примостился рядом, взял протянутый косячок и невесело сказал:

- Что, Грегго, обломилась тебе твоя роль? Хочешь, будешь Вини-Пухом или Кроликом?

- Не-а, я буду колдуном, - ответил тот.

- Добрым или злым?

- Каким получится.

- А колдовать умеешь?

- Че там уметь? Компьютер, мышка и клавиатура.

- Странно, а я думал, что для этого нужна книга заклятий, - проговорил себе под нос Человек-Свинья. – Похоже, мне надо посмотреть Гарри… как там его… Потроха…тьфу, Поттера.

- Лучше почитай, - посоветовал Грегго-Колдун.

- Я читаю. Детектив. Называется: «Некролог». Страшная книга, там все умирают. Попрошу-ка я у Человека-Жука книгу про насекомых.

- Почему бы и нет? – отозвался Грегго. – Подарил же одну из них Зубрилке Саре.

- Человек-Жук подарил ей книгу? – Обиженно воскликнул Человек-Свинья. – А мне он ничего никогда не дарил. Чего есть такое у нее, чего нет у меня?

- Говорят, у них что-то было.

- Когда? – еще больше удивился Человек-Свинья. – Я этого не видел! ААААААААА!!!!!! Как я мог такое пропустить? Никогда себе этого не прощу! – Вскочил на ноги и начал биться головой об дерево.

- Ну, ну, - похлопал его по плечу Грегго. – Может, я и преувеличил немножко…но… все-таки он же мальчик, а она девочка. Все логично.

- Он мальчик? – тупо переспросил Человек-Свинья.

- Э-э-э-….

- А она – девочка?

- Ну, да.

- Да? А я тогда кто?

- Как это кто, Пятачок. – Грегго заботливо обнял Человека-Свинью и увлек его за собой. – Пойдем, я угощу тебя своим Гавайским кофейком.

- Пошли, - покорно сказал Пятачок, а потом словно что-то вспомнив, спросил: - Погоди, а ты хоть кто?

- Колдун, - загадочно ответил Грегго. Пойдем, кофе стынет.

- Кофе? Ах, да. Идем.

В это же время Проныра Ходж, мальчик-скелет, сидел под банкетным столом и доедал последнюю курячью ножку. Новую кличку он получил после того, как пережил трехдневную диету Доктора Франкенштейна. Проныра до сих пор иногда падал в голодный обморок и страдал приступами шизофрении. Насытившись, он вытащил из-за пазухи костюм Снегурочки и стал переодеваться. Он решил загладить свою вину перед Человеком-Жуком и отправился к нему в кабинет на перемирие. По дороге ему попалась Забияка, которая обозвала его трансвеститом, а также намекнула, что у нее есть для него работа в стрип-баре, под кодовым названием «Мачо-Мудачо». Проныра Ходж обещал подумать и без стука вошел в кабинет Человека-Жука.

Первое, что он увидел, было туловище огромного таракана, ростом под два метра. Проныра Ходж решил, что это один из его глюков, и таких Тараканов-мутантов не бывает, разве, что в Чернобыле. Еще забавней ему стало, когда этот самый таракан поднял лапы и стал снимать свою голову.

Проныра Ходж с диким воплем выбежал из кабинета Человека-Жука и бросился бежать прочь от него по коридору.

Человек-Жук подумал, что это заходил Грегго, снова надевший наряд Снегурочки. С воплями: - Предатель,- он бросился бежать за Пронырой Ходжем.

К этому времени вернулись обкуренные Пятачок и Колдун.

- О, смотри, таракан сожрал Человека-Жука и теперь гоняется за Снегурочкой, - толкнул Грегго в бок Человек-Свиньи, давясь от хохота. – А …это еще что за хрень?

Из кунсткамеры Доктора Франкенштейна вышел синий кот, в розовом купальнике и солнцезащитных очках. Человек-Таракан, Снегурочка, Пятачок, Колдун, Пиратка и Фокусник тупо уставились на кота. К этому представлению как раз подвалил Челоек-Вепрь, он же Санта. Как раз за минуту до этого он заходил в лабораторию Днк за своей Снегурочкой и никого там не застав, нахлебался кофейка, сиротливо стоявшего в термосе на столе. Человек-Вепрь увидел кота и тупо спросил: - А это еще что?

- Кот, - подал голос Грегго, Великий Колдун мышки и клавиатуры. – Вернее, котиха.

- Я вижу, что кот. Я спрашиваю, что «это» делает в моей лаборатории? Человек-Жук, это случайно не один из твоих любимцев?

- Я спец по насекомым, - быстро отреагировал тот.

Во время разговора Кот-Котиха, переместился поближе к Человеку-Вепрю и спустя секунду терся об него, мурлыча от удовольствия. Человек-Вепрь неловко отпрянул, но кот словно приклеился к нему.

- Забияка, ты что ли? – негромко спросил он. – Что ты делаешь? Щекотно. Пойдем-ка лучше ко мне, выпьем кофейка, потанцуем.

- Я не против, пупсик, - послышался эротический ответ.

Человек-Вепрь обрадовался и собрался было уже идти в банкетный зал, когда в конце из-за угла навстречу вышла Забияка, собственной персоной. Нехорошее предчувствие кольнуло его и он повернулся к синему коту.

Перед ним стоял Доктор Франкенштейн, сжимающий в руках синюю морду кота.

- Так, что, милый, у нас свидание или как? – спросил он под общий хохот присутствующих.

Человек-Вепрь почувствовал как земля уходит у него из-под ног, а в глазах прыгают цветные пятна. «Сюрприз!!!», - услышал он и тключился.

Утро. Банкетный зал. Человек-Вепрь проснулся и обнаружил себя сидящего за столом. Рядом валялись пустые тарелки и стаканы. «Ну и сон мне приснился», - подумал он, недоуменно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я был Санта Клаусом, надо же. А тот синий кот… вот умора».

Человек-Вепрь встал из-за стола и пошатываясь пошел в свою контору. Пока он шел по коридору и по улице, на него все смотрели, так, словно у него на голове выросли рога. У себя в кабинете Человек-Вепрь подошел к зеркалу и понял причину всеобщего недоумения. На него смотрел синий кот, в розовом купальнике и солнцезащитных очках.


End file.
